It is known to produce an upright vacuum cleaner with dirt collecting systems for collecting dirt. It also known to provide such dirt collecting systems with downwardly pivoting lids for disposing of the collected dirt. It is typical to have a latching arrangement secure the pivoting lid into the closed position. It is also typical to have a release member in operative engagement with latching arrangement to release the pivoting lid from the closed position when the dirt collecting system is removed from the cleaner housing. However, heretofore unknown is a latching arrangement that utilizes a sliding latch arrangement that traverses the underside of the pivoting lid that is biased into the latched position by a pair of resilient members. This improves the operation of the latching arrangement when the pivoting lid is moved into the closed position. Therefore, the present invention fulfills a need not heretofore addressed in the prior art.